Crush
by sugahandspice
Summary: Elizabeth and Teyla have alot to talk about, and some match making as well. Sheyla, McWeir, FordOC, BeckettOC and Atlantis' first dance...
1. Default Chapter

Crush

Disclaimer – Unfortunately, I don't own anything. Please read and review but most importantly – ENJOY!

A/N – This story came from a plan that the faerie enchantress needed for her story. Except, she didn't go where I thought it should go so I decided to write my own version, as it was my idea in the first place. Hopefully both our stories will be decent enough to get lots of praise and reviews! Please tell me what you think!

"Elizabeth." Doctor Elizabeth Weir stopped walking and turned as her name was called out. Approaching her was the leader of the Athosian people, looking very confused.

"May I have a moment of your time?" Teyla Emmagan asked, indicating that they continue to walk. The head of the Atlantis base nodded and the two women now walked side by side.

"I have made some friends with two of your people, they work in the infirmary. I met them when visiting Major Sheppard." Elizabeth smiled, knowing that this somehow involved the solider but didn't interrupt. "They are called Amanda and Renée and have been talking about their 'crushes'." This made Elizabeth stop and she smiled at the Athosian.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes and I confess that I am confused. They did explain what a 'crush' was but I did not fully understand."

"Where we come from, when you have a 'crush' you usually like someone of the opposite sex." Teyla was still confused. Elizabeth smiled and decided to take a risk.

"It is like how you 'like' Major Sheppard." The Athosian's cheeks immediately flushed with colour and she nodded her understanding of the word.

"Who did Amanda and Renée mention?" Teyla opened her moth to answer but at that moment John Sheppard walked round the corner, followed by Doctor Rodney McKay.

"Hello John, Rodney." Elizabeth greeted them warmly but prayed that they wouldn't stay long; she wanted to know the information Teyla had. The auburn at her side just nodded at the pair in front of them before looking at the floor. Her cheeks were still red. Sheppard stepped forward, concerned.

"Hey, Teyla, you okay?" The Athosian coloured even more at the concern in his voice. Sheppard shot a look at Weir who smiled.

"She's fine Major. Now, if you'll excuse us." The doctor took the other woman by the arm and led her around the two men before continuing to walk down the corridor. The two men shared a confused look.

"Women." John Sheppard muttered with Rodney McKay nodding in agreement before they walked off to the canteen. However, the Major's eyes did stray back to the direction the two women went in.

"You were saying?" Elizabeth prompted, once they were a safe distance away from the men.

"Amanda admitted having a 'crush' on Lieutenant Ford while Renée said her 'crush' was Doctor Beckett." Elizabeth couldn't help smiling as she heard her suspicions confirmed.

"But what of yourself, Doctor Weir?" Elizabeth's cheeks coloured as they touched upon one part of their discussion that she had wanted to avoid. "Do you have a 'crush'?"

"I do ..." Teyla sensed the hesitation and turned to the other woman.

"You can tell me, Doctor Weir, I will not tell another of what you speak."

"It's not that, I don't have a problem talking to you it's just that ... when I came here, I left someone back at home. Someone very dear to me and I don't think its right for me to have left them like that and then to have feelings for someone else." Teyla nodded at the other woman's problem.

"You are a very caring person; you do a great deal to ensure the happiness of others here. But that does not mean you cannot be happy yourself. Did you mean to leave this person behind then 'crush' on another person?" Elizabeth had to smile at Teyla's language.

"No." She replied softly.

"Then it is not your fault. Nor should you consider it to be. As Lieutenant Ford told Jinto and Myself, stuff happens. Sometimes you cannot avoid this stuff." Now Elizabeth smiled at the lieutenant's different phrasing of the well known saying. .

"Thank you Teyla, you are very caring yourself and you are very wise." The two women smiled at each other before Teyla continued.

"I did not finish telling you what Amanda and Renée said." Elizabeth gave her nod to indicate to go on. "Both of them said that they did not have the courage to approach their 'crushes'."

"Are you suggesting that we do some match making?" Teyla frowned.

"Match making?"

"It's a phrase we use when we plan to match two people together." Elizabeth explained and Teyla nodded.

"Yes, that is exactly what I am suggesting."

"Then I think it is time that Atlantis has a dance." Teyla looked at the doctor, again in confusion.

"A dance?" Elizabeth smiled and explained as she led the other woman to her office, to finalize their plans.

A/N – Hope this was okay and I hope to upload the next chapter fairly quickly but I so have some other stories. Maybe some more Atlantis fics! Please review to tell me what you thought and stay tuned folks!


	2. 1

Disclaimer – Unfortunately I don't own anything. Please read and review but most importantly – ENJOY!

A/N – This is the guys thoughts and I hope it's as good as the first chapter. Please review to tell me what you think.

"We need an occasion." Amanda Jones declared as she poured herself a cup of coffee. Teyla looked at her.

"An occasion?"

"A reason for the dance." Renée Metz supplied before Elizabeth could do so. Teyla nodded.

"Well it is coming up to a month after my people left this city for the mainland." The three other women in the room stared at the Athosian and grinned.

"You may be on to something there, Teyla." Elizabeth said. "If your people wouldn't mind coming back to the city for a night we could hold the dance in their honor."

"Kind of killing two birds with one stone ... but that isn't right. No, just forget I said that."

"Forget you said what?" Amanda jumped as lieutenant Ford appeared right behind her. Sheppard and McKay were also with him.

"Don't do that!"

"Do what?" Ford asked in confusion as he sat down next to the nurse.

"Sneak up on people, it's not nice!" The blonde glared at him before turning to face the opposite direction. Sheppard raised his eyebrow at his second in command who just shrugged.

"Any way gentlemen, this is a private meeting." Weir instructed, making all three males look at her in surprise.

"You know, you've all been acting really suspicious recently." Sheppard walked to stand in between Teyla and Elizabeth, shooting looks at both of them.

"Are you suggesting something Major?"

"Yes, are you suggesting something?" McKay repeated Elizabeth except with more eye contact with Sheppard. Ford suddenly jumped up, making Amanda jump again.

"Let's just say, that you're not the only ones who can plan something." John nodded at Ford and McKay who smiled and left. Sheppard followed them to the door, looked back and gave all four women a mischievous grin before leaving.

"So what are we planning, sir?" Aidan asked as they walked away from the room the women had been in.

"I don't know ... yet." He added after receiving looks from both of the men beside him. "Let's go see the good doctor, see if he's got any advice." It took them less then five minutes to get to the infirmary. When they got there they found Doctor Carson Beckett drawing on a spare piece of paper, the beds in his ward all empty.

"Hey Beckett." The Scottish CMO looked up and grinned.

"Are any of yeh hurt? Need medical assistance?" When they shook their heads he sighed.

"I'm not complaining really, it's nice not doing anything. But it seems that people on this base only get hurt after someone else has got hurt. It can get dull when nobodies in here."

"You mean when you can't poke anyone with really big needles?" McKay corrected as he sat down next to the Scottish man.

"Ha ha, so with none of yeh hurt how can I help yeh?"

"Well, we just caught Weir in a room with Teyla and two of your nurses discussing something that doesn't involve us." Sheppard explained. "And it's not the first time either. They're always discussing things in private and they always change the subject when we go near them. It's very suspicious."

"We think that they're planning something." Aidan added at the sight of the dazed look on the doctor's face.

"Yeh might be right, major. I've heard some of meh nurses whispering and going on about some 'dance'."

"'Dance'?" Sheppard repeated. Beckett nodded.

"And they have been meeting with Doctor Weir and Teyla a lot recently." McKay frowned.

"Why would they want to have a dance?"

"Well if it lets me dance with some pretty women, I'm not complaining." Ford smiled suddenly and turned to his commanding officer. "You might get to dance with Teyla, sir."

"Now what are you suggesting, lieutenant?" Sheppard stared at Ford, who stared right back with his grin still in place.

"Come on, major, everyone's noticed." McKay stated making John turn towards him.

"Noticed what?"

"This dance would be a good excuse to ask her to dance." Beckett added.

"What are you all on about?" Ford suddenly jumped up, shocking both McKay and Beckett.

"I got it!"

"Got what? Please tell me it's not contagious." Ford just grinned at Sheppard.

"I'm guessing the reason that the girls don't want to tell us about this dance is because they don't want us to ruin it." Ford glanced round to make sure that he had all their attention. "Well, how about we don't ruin it but ... improve it. With little ... surprises." John grinned.

"What kind of ... surprises?"

"How about ... confetti when you go through a doorway or ... or surround sound music?"

"I like where you're going Ford." Sheppard grinned as ideas came to him. Beckett and McKay looked between the two military men.

"Yeh wrong, major. I think it is contagious." Carson watched as McKay's face light up with an idea.

"We can use the ancient technology to help us! With yours and Beckett's genes as well as my artificially imposed gene we could ... rearrange some of the systems functions for the night."

"And we have to keep it to ourselves, just like they're doing." Sheppard instructed and the others nodded. He grinned.

"I can't wait to see their faces!"

A/N – Hope you like it, I thought I did quite well on that one. I will be updating again soon so stay tuned folks!


	3. 2

Disclaimer – Unfortunately I don't own anything. Please read and review but most importantly – ENJOY!

A/N – This was written fairly quickly so if there are any mistakes I'm sorry. Please review to tell me what you think!

"You ... you don't mind, Major?" The shock and surprise in Weir's voice was evident. John grinned.

"Well, like you say it's only temporary. And whatever we're gonna find will still be out there in a couple of days." Teyla and Elizabeth shared a look. Major John Sheppard agreeing not to gate travel?

"Is that all, Ma'am? Ford and I have some business to attend to. And McKay." Elizabeth just nodded and the men disappeared within seconds. She turned to Teyla.

"Now whose acting suspicious?"

"They are indeed acting unlike themselves. Shall we investigate?" Weir shook her head as Amanda slipped into the room.

"We don't have time; we have to make sure that everything is ready before we make the announcement." The other two women nodded and they quickly departed, each to do their own task.

Elizabeth was in charge of making the announcement, and the proper way of doing it. She had also made several posters for the event.

Teyla had to inform some of her people without others getting suspicious or without other people on Atlantis finding out.

Amanda and Renée had the job of arranging food. Since they knew a lot of people who worked in the canteen they were the obvious choice for that job. All they had to do was persuade some of their friends to sneak some food into unknown compartments and make some other types of food.

Meanwhile the men of the base were just as busy.

John was working with McKay, Beckett and Zelenka to rearrange the ancient technology for the big night. It was mainly Sheppard, as the city seemed to like him the best out of those with the gene and it soon became easy to do.

Ford, along with Stackhouse and Markham, starting rigging doorways and chairs with their 'surprises'. The list, along with confetti, now included flowers, petals, glitter and small, wrapped chocolates. The two soldier's didn't dare ask where the lieutenant had gotten the stuff from, although they did worry about what the answer would be.

With a week to go until the important date, Weir decided it was time and with Teyla, Amanda and Renée beside her she stepped up to the microphone.

A/N – Apologies for such a short chapter but I promise that the next one will be a biggie. I felt I needed to include this stuff but I didn't want to put it with other stuff so ... yeah, stay tuned folks! Will update again soon!


End file.
